


I want it, I got it, I want it, I got it

by Lolistar92



Series: How many fics will it take until I actually write DP [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuckolding, Double Anal Penetration, Double Knotting, Double Penetration, Hyung Kink, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Kim Jongdae | Chen, Rimming, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Wet & Messy, alpha/omega/omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: “I’ll make you feel so good, baby,” Baekhyun promises, whispering into Jongdae’s ear, catching Chanyeol’s eye with his half-lidded stare. “I swore to you that I would have you blissed out in pleasure, and that’s what I am going to do.”“B-Baek,” Jongdae whimpers, hands clutching Baekhyun’s, voice breaking softly. “Hyung, I’m so full.”[and here we are :'D prepare yourself for all the smuts >:) ]





	I want it, I got it, I want it, I got it

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN I POSTED THIS AT 11:58PM EST!!! I WAS READY FOR JONGDAE'S BIRTHDAY, BELIEVE IN ME! ;O; OTL Curse me and my poor time management. 
> 
> It's not necessary to read the previous two installments! But they are smutty pwps, so you may enjoy them too ;P
> 
> Title is lyrics from Ariana Grande's '7 Rings'

Baekhyun limps towards the door. He opens it with a dramatic push and the _bang _when it meets the wall makes Chanyeol jump in surprise.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asks hesitantly.

Baekhyun glares at him. “Took you long enough.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen as he stares at him, sweeping his figure up and down in complete awe. Baekhyun knows what Chanyeol must be seeing. A man that’s been fucked to hell and back straight for the last six hours.

“Is that blood?” Chanyeol whimpers, staring at the welts on Baekhyun’s back as Baekhyun turns around. “Oh my god, is that cum? How did he cum so much in you? You’re dripping!”

Baekhyun hobbles over to the couch. He lays down on it immediately, no care for how he’s destroying the upholstery. He can afford another couch, but he can’t afford to walk any further.

“For your information,” Baekhyun seethes, “he entered heat early and has been doing his best to try and climb into my bones.”

Chanyeol arches an eyebrow, dropping his overnight backpack and another bag by the couch. He sits down close to Baekhyun but not as close as he normally does.

Something occurs to Baekhyun and he squints up at Chanyeol in observation.

“Are you wearing a strip?” he asks.

Chanyeol pauses, nodding. He taps his philtrum where the invisible strip must lay. It’s commonly used as a scent blocker for alphas.

Huh, Baekhyun hadn’t thought Chanyeol would have planned that far ahead. But it explains how he isn’t going crazy from the cloud of pheromones clogging the space.

“I brought a few. I got the extra strength ones that last up to an hour.”

“Good thinking,” Baekhyun praises, before pausing, taking a deep inhale in.

Baekhyun sighs, head tipped back and staring at Chanyeol through half lidded eyes. Just because Chanyeol can’t smell them doesn’t mean he can’t smell Chanyeol.

And Chanyeol smells _good_.

Chanyeol shuffles nervously. “I wanted to talk to you and Jongdae before we started. Is he sleeping?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun answers after a moment, breathing deeply. He and Jongdae have a strong scent-bond so he isn’t going to climb Chanyeol like a monkey just for him being here, but his mouth is already watering in anticipation for how enticing Chanyeol is going to smell when he’s aroused.

Baekhyun shakes his head trying to bring himself back into the proper headspace.

“Jongdae isn’t going to be coherent enough to answer any questions,” Baekhyun says apologetically.

They originally agreed to have a short talk before they jumped into things. But Chanyeol had texted and said he is going to be late since he got trapped at the mall by a bunch of fans and Jongdae’s heat had come early.

Luckily, they’ve already hammered out the finer details over text and phone the last few days so Jongdae won’t be caught off guard, but Baekhyun still feels a bit shitty that the next time his boyfriend is going to open his eyes he’s going to have an alpha dick in his face.

“How are you doing?” Chanyeol asks, tentatively shuffling a bit closer to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun scrunches his nose at him, glaring. “Why are you being so weird?”

Chanyeol huffs. “I am having a conversation with a completely naked omega, my best _friend_, who I regularly used to fuck a few years ago. Excuse me if I can’t exactly look anywhere but your eyes.”

Baekhyun chuckles, sweeping a hand through his hair. Good to know Chanyeol is still the same awkward alpha, at least for now. Baekhyun doesn’t give him more than another few minutes at most before Chanyeol caves and starts eyefucking him.

“My heat is going to be here soon. Like within the hour kind of soon,” Baekhyun admits.

Chanyeol’s shoulders tense. “I can’t decide if this is every fantasy I ever wanted come to life or if I am staring down my death angel right now.”

Baekhyun grins, wide and shark-like. “You better not die before you get your knot in Jongdae. I didn’t go through all of this not to get to see Jongdae filled to his limit with two alpha cocks.”

Chanyeol whines, hiding his face behind oversized sweater paws. “You are the kinkiest bastard I know. How can you say that with a straight face?”

Baekhyun shrugs easily. “I have been literally training Jongdae’s ass to take two knots for the past week. I am so ready to just _do it_.”

“_Is _he ready?” Chanyeol asks, after swallowing visibly. His face turns back to serious, looking Baekhyun in the eye.

Baekhyun nods. “I promise it won’t hurt him this time. It’ll be a stretch and there will be the pain of being full for a bit, but I fucked him with the fake knot and my fist so I am positive he can take two knots and enjoy himself.”

Beside him Chanyeol chokes on air. “You what!?”

Baekhuyn looks at Chanyeol in confusion. “What? What did I say?”

“You fisted him along with a knot?” Chanyeol whimpers, legs clenching together as if in faux sympathy. “What are your fucking expectations, dude?”

Baekhyun laughs, stretching his legs out on the sofa until they’re prodding Chanyeol’s thighs. “I have big expectations, Yeollie. But I know you’ll be able to meet them.”

Chanyeol gulps, clearly hearing the ‘or else’ in Baekhyun’s voice.

“So,” Chanyeol says awkward, hand coming down and capturing Baekhyun’s ankle. He raises an eyebrow in complete surprise. “How did he get a hickey on your foot?”

Baekhyun groans. “Don’t ask me. The last six hours mean nothing to me.”

Chanyeol laughs awkwardly but drops the conversation topic. He clears his throat, trying again. “Okay, so, should we get – started?” Chanyeol’s face heats up and Baekhyun wants to coo at the adorable blush. “We should probably do this before your heat hits.”

Baekhyun nods. That’s part of the reason he had been so pissed at Chanyeol for being late. He wanted to get to this before he lost himself in the haze of heat. Already he can feel his exhausted body start to thrum again. It won’t be long.

“We need to get Jongdae up. He fell asleep about an hour ago, after I fed him. He’ll be up soon anyway. As soon as he smells you it’s going to go fast. Are you ready for that?”

Chanyeol shrugs, getting up off the couch. “I am ready as I can be. I’ve been - ” Chanyeol cuts himself off.

“Have you been thinking about this?” Baekhyun coos, getting his legs under him so he can get off the couch. He’s shaky and he ends up leaning right into Chanyeol.

The alpha catches him, eyes wide. His arms naturally find themselves on Baekhyun’s waist.

Baekhyun continues because he wants to milk this for all he can. “Were you dreaming about us?” Baekhyun purrs, one finger reaching up to play with the collar of Chanyeol’s shirt, lightly brushing his neck. “Thinking about Dae’s tiny hole stretched around your knot?”

Chanyeol gulps, eyes wide and almost naïve but Baekhyun isn’t fooled. Chanyeol is a different man when he ends up in bed, when he lets his alpha instincts take over.

“Not just him, Baek,” Chanyeol breathes down at him, widened eyes slowly slitting down until he’s staring at Baekhyun half-lidded. Baekhyun shudders, breath catching. “You too. I’m going to get the privilege of fucking two beautiful omegas through their heat. You think any alpha would be able to stop thinking about this?”

Well, isn’t this a pleasant surprise. Baekhyun had expected Chanyeol to try his inflated posturing and joke about how lucky Jongdae and Baekhyun were to get his cock. Seems like time really does change people.

Baekhyun finds his own eyes fluttering closed as Chanyeol leans down, breath fanning his face.

Baekhyun moans lightly when Chanyeol’s hand slips from his waist down to his hips and then down, carefully cupping his ass. Chanyeol squeezes his cheeks lightly, tightening up as Baekhyun hums in pleasure.

Just as Chanyeol’s about to lean down and kiss him, they hear a sound.

Baekhyun pulls away immediately, recognizing Jongdae’s small whine.

“Baekhyun?” Jongdae whimpers, voice echoing through their apartment.

Chanyeol breathes heavily, face turned to where their bedroom is. Baekhyun’s not surprised to already feel a stirring in Chanyeol’s pants.

Jongdae sounds wrecked.

“I’m coming, babe!” Baekhyun calls, stepping out of Chanyeol’s embrace. He gives the taller man a filthy smirk. “Well then, let's get this party started!”

Chanyeol eyes flit from Baekhyun to the door, hands curled into fists in anticipation.

“Stocks?” Chanyeol rasps. “Food and water in there?”

A small stab of indignation makes Baekhyun scowl up at Chanyeol. “Of course! You think I would let us enter into heat without food?”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “I know Baek, you’re taking good care of your omega. But enough for me too? We’ll be at this for a while.”

Baekhyun pauses, realizing, yes, he had actually forgot to take into account Chanyeol with the haze of focusing on Jongdae.

“Oh,” Baekhyun says sheepishly.

Chanyeol brushes it off, picking up his backpack. “No worries, I got a few snacks and water bottles in here. I have a few apps for food delivery. I’ll take care of us.”

Baekhyun hates how his stomach flutters at the thought Chanyeol puts into this.

He punches Chanyeol in the arms in lieu of letting on how impressed he is.

“Hyung?” Jongdae calls again, voice needy and scared.

Baekhyun immediately forgets Chanyeol, turning around and heading straight back to their bedroom.

“Here, Jongdae, I’m here,” Baekhyun coos. He walks in on the sight of Jongdae kneeling up and looking around nervously.

Jongdae’s clutching one of Baekhyun’s sweaters in his hand, taken from the nest surrounding him. The irises of his eyes are blown, telling Baekhyun he’s deep in an episode of heat.

Jongdae immediately relaxes upon seeing Baekhyun, leaning back and arms out and beckoning.

“Did you miss me, baby?” Baekhyun says, voice soft as he enters the nest.

Unsurprisingly, Jongdae rolls his eyes. He tugs Baekhyun close when he’s on the bed. “Don’t baby me, idiot. I’m not that far gone.”

Baekhyun doesn’t contradict Jongdae. In heat it’s a war of instincts and rational mind. Sometimes instincts will take over, but lucidity will be more common. It’ll get trickier when Jongdae is taken to the edge of pleasure, instincts and rationality fighting each other, but Baekhyun knows Jongdae trusts him implicitly with his body.

“Come closer,” Jongdae whines, strong arms trying to manhandle him nearer.

Baekhyun winces at the pull, hips arching and subsequently reminds him how sore he is. Jongdae sees and within a second, Baekhyun is flipped onto his back.

He blinks, gasping as Jongdae straddles him. “Did I fuck you too hard the last round?” Jongdae asks, voice teasing rather than remorseful. His fingers dance over the numerous love bites on Baekhyun’s torso. “I’ll ride you this time.”

Baekhyun quickly feels the haze of arousal take over him, core tightening in pure arousal at the way Jongdae stares down at him like he wants to devour him. He wants that, wants Jongdae’s body writhing on top of him.

It’s the smell, musky and powerful, that snaps Baekhyun out of his haze rather than Chanyeol’s polite cough.

A growl vibrates through the room.

Baekhyun’s eyes flit to Jongdae, pure surprise overtaking him at the way Jongdae immediately crouches over Baekhyun, teeth bared, and eyes glaring at Chanyeol.

“Mine!”

Oh fuck.

Baekhyun’s dick hardens in nanoseconds, his ass practically squirting with how fast he gushes slick, at the sound of Jongdae’s possessiveness. He feels the unbearable need to spread his legs, tilt his head to the side, and let Jongdae claim him.

“Yours,” Chanyeol concedes, smartly not moving forward. This is their nest. He may be invited but that doesn’t mean they don’t feel unsettled with an alpha in their territory.

Jongdae stares at Chanyeol heavily for a few seconds, a few rumbles under his breath before he takes a deep inhale.

Immediately his shoulders relax and he untenses from above Baekhyun. He pulls back slowly, breathing in again.

“Chanyeollie,” Jongdae says, voice nearly a purr. “Took you long enough.”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol both stare at Jongdae, Baekhyun from below in complete awe at the way Jongdae’s languid sexiness overtakes his bones, a lazily predator sitting on his prey. Chanyeol sees the sleek arch of his back, the playful tilt of his eyebrow as he stares at Chanyeol in challenge.

Neither move until Jongdae does.

“Well? What are you waiting for? Come here. Add your stuff to the nest before I lose it again.”

Chanyeol needs no further prompting, hurrying in. Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol opens the second bag he brought with him.

His head nearly swims as a pungent smell overtakes the room. It’s completely Chanyeol, completely alpha. Baekhyun breathes from his nose deeply before giving up and breathing through his mouth.

“What, brought your dirty laundry?” Baekhyun snarks, feeling taken off guard by how much the scent affects him.

Above him, Jongdae hums, lazily grinding his hard cock into Baekhyun’s thigh. “Not dirty,” Jongdae says, stretching down until he’s laying over Baekhyun. “His favourites. The ones that smell like him the most.”

Baekhyun accepts the weight easily, arms coming around to cradle Jongdae as they both watch Chanyeol place a few articles of clothing around their nest.

Their bed is huge, and the nest is wide enough to welcome Chanyeol into.

“Get naked, dumbass,” Jongdae commands when Chanyeol is finished, about to climb into bed.

Chanyeol glares at him but obliges. They both stare as Chanyeol crosses his arms in front of his torso, hands grabbing the hem and getting rid of his shirt in one pull, abs flexing attractively.

“Show-off,” Baekhyun and Jongdae say at the same time.

They look at each other, giggling in surprise. Baekhyun can’t help himself, leaning up to kiss Jongdae’s sweet kitten lips.

Jongdae seems to take this as all the invitation that he needs, hand fisting into Baekhyun’s hair and tilting it back as he plunders straight into Baekhyun’s mouth.

“Fuck, that is so hot,” Chanyeol moans to the side.

Baekhyun can’t be bothered to turn around and look at him, completely absorbed in the heaviness of Jongdae’s tongue in his mouth. Jongdae seems to come at him as if he wants to devour him, probably trying to show Chanyeol how he’s claiming Baekhyun.

It makes him whimper in pure pleasure and want.

A sudden weight on his thigh makes him jump, breaking away from Jongdae’s mouth to turn to the side.

He immediately moans. Chanyeol’s completely naked, settling in beside the pair. His erection juts out, large and ready and it makes Baekhyun absolutely keen in want. It’s been years since he’s had an alpha dick.

He loves Jongdae, would never cheat on him, but giving up big dicks when they decided to go monogamous was one of the harder decisions.

“You want it in you, Baekhyunnie?” Jongdae asks him, voice low and husky. It sends shivers of want up and down his spine, torn between looking at Chanyeol’s amazing physique shadowing his boyfriend, and Jongdae’s heated eyes.

Baekhyun licks his lips, mouth dry. He tries to answer but the words won’t come out.

“I know you do,” Jongdae continues, not needing Baekhyun’s answer. “But you didn’t get that nice dick for you, did you?”

Baekhyun moans, shaking his head.

“Then who is it for?” Jongdae purrs, looking incredibly smug and dangerous. It’s completely unfair how composed Jongdae still is with Chanyeol’s heady scent so close, on top of his heat. Baekhyun’s already feeling hazy and he hasn’t even broken into his own heat yet.

“You,” he whimpers, “I want it in you. I want Yeollie to fuck you with his knot.”

“Good boy,” Jongdae praises, leaning back up. It makes Baekhyun whimper in distress, wanting Jongdae close. He wants to kiss those swollen lips, wants those beautiful sounds Jongdae makes only for him.

“What, am I just here because I’m attached to my dick?” Chanyeol huffs.

Baekhyun can’t help his breathless chuckle. “Yeah, kinda,” he teases, but let's one hand stretch out to touch Chanyeol’s thigh.

It’s partly for comfort and partly to see what Jongdae will do.

Sure enough, Jongdae’s small hand is there, forcibly pulling Baekhyun’s back. He glares down at Baekhyun before looking up at Chanyeol in a challenge.

“Babe,” Beakhyun chuckles. It’s incredibly hot, but more so, the entire possessive schtick is endearing. He likes how Jongdae looks like a bristled cat. Neither of them had prepared for this possibility. But Baekhyun can’t say it isn’t a welcomed surprise. “You have to let me touch him. We can’t go the entire weekend without coming into contact.”

Jongdae bristles. “I know that,” he says, but there is a tinge of embarrassment in his eyes.

“Jongdae,” Chanyeol calls, drawing Jongdae’s attention to him. He’s smiling, all teeth. To anyone else it would look guiltiness and earnest. But they’ve known Chanyeol for nearly 10 years. They see the challenge that it is. “I’m going to have both of you begging for my touch before Baekhyun’s even in heat.”

Cocky mother f-

Jongdae snorts in disbelief. “More like you’ll be begging us to give you attention, you overgrown puppy. I’m only agreeing to this because Baekhyun is a kinky bitch.”

He pouts and Baekhyun feels himself fighting the urge to coo. “Aww babe, I love you too.”

Chanyeol shrugs. “Whatever the reason, I’m here and ready to help. Come on, Jongdae. Your heat must be bothering you, right? Play with Baekhyun while I finger you. I’m going to get us started.”

Baekhyun’s stomach swoops in desire at the causal order but Jongdae snarls, “Don’t tell me what to do.”

Wow, Baekhyun really wasn’t expecting this level of dominance from Jongdae. But it’s stopping them from getting a move on and Baekhyun is really worried that his heat might arrive at any moment. He needs to get this done before that happens.

So, Baekhyun uses his spread legs, winds them around Jongdae’s waist, tugging him back down.

Jongdae yelps, caught off guard and involuntarily breaking eye contact with Chanyeol. Chanyeol takes it as the cue it is, shuffling until he is behind Jongdae and Baekhyun.

Baekhyun, for his part, brings Jongdae back down into a kiss. He uses his free hands to go straight for Jongdae’s chest, gathering Jongdae’s nipples between two fingers and tugging sharply.

Jongdae moans, falling completely over Baekhyun, whining deep and high as he arches his chest to meet Baekhyun’s fingers.

Chanyeol takes the cue, large hands framing Jongdae’s ass and pulling the cheeks apart.

Baekhyun can only imagine what Chanyeol must be seeing. A flood of slick and cum running down the slightly gaping hole. It makes him moan, wanting Chanyeol to see the beauty of it, see the prettiness Jongdae holds and understand that he can’t ever have it without Baekhyun’s permission.

Guess Jongdae’s not the only possessive one in this relationship.

Baekhyun switches tactics, pinching Jongdae’s nipples with the hard edge of pain his boyfriend likes. Jongdae breaks the kiss, whining high and thin. His arms shake with the effort of keeping off of Baekhyun but Baekhyun wants Jongdae completely limp and incoherent in pleasure.

“Grind your dick into me, baby,” Baekhyun encourages, voice syrupy sweet. “Fuck me while Yeollie stretches you out.”

Jongdae shudders, looking down at Baekhyun with half lidded eyes. “You sure? Aren’t you sore?”

“Not that sore,” Baekhyun tells him, legs spread wide in invitation. “We’re going to be fucking for nearly two days straight, Jongdae. I don’t have time to be sore.”

Jongdae raises an eyebrow about to say something before his face goes slack in pleasure, swollen lips parting into a filthy ‘o’, arms buckling and falling straight onto Baekhyun.

Baekhyun twists his head over Jongdae’s shoulder, just in time to see Chanyeol’s tongue disappear into Jongdae’s hole.

Holy fuck.

“Does he taste good?” Baekhyun asks after a moment of just staring in awe, Jongdae keening wildly in his ear.

Chanyeol looks up to him, drawing his tongue out. It’s curled around a lapful of cum and slick and Baekhyun watches with a dry mouth as Chanyeol makes a show swallowing.

“Tastes perfect,” Chanyeol tells him, mouth stretched into a smirk. “Like both of you at the same time.”

“More,” Jongdae begs, hips swiveling, cock thrusting into Baekhyun’s abs. “Need more, Yeollie, please.”

Baekhyun can’t help but chuckle. “That was fast, baby,” he chides with a giggle right as Chanyeol throws him a smug smirk.

“Hold tight to your hyung, Jongdae,” Chanyeol commands, large hands pornographically spreading Jongdae’s asscheeks until Baekhyun has a clear view of Jongdae’s swollen hole. A perfect view of Chanyeol’s tongue disappearing inside it.

Jongdae obeys the command, arms nearly suffocating with how they’re wrapped around Baekhyun. It’s not the best angle with Jongdae laying on top of Baekhyun, but Baekhyun is sure the crink in his neck is worth it, watching Chanyeol tongue fuck Jongdae as Jongdae cries beautifully into his ear.

His own dick throbs in want, pulsing in time to each of Chanyeol’s loud, slurping, sharp jabs into Jongdae.

“Slide down a bit,” Baekhyun tells Jongdae, helping Jongdae to do so until their cocks are rutting against each other.

Jongdae’s completely ruined, loud sounds of pleasure escaping his lips as he struggles to find a pace between fucking down on Chanyeol’s tongue and grinding down on Baekhyun’s cock.

Baekhyun moans at the rough, unexpected pattern. It’s good but not great, teasing and keeping his arousal simmering without actually pushing him.

“Yeollie, don’t eat him out too long,” Baekhyun warns.

Jongdae makes a pitiful sound, eyes meeting his in betrayal.

“Shh,” Baekhyun hurries to comfort, “we need to get his dick inside you, sweetheart. I am going go into heat soon. We need to you on two cocks before that.”

Clarity returns to Jongdae’s eyes and he nods, shakily getting back onto his hands and knees. Chanyeol leans back, a forearm swiping across his face and chin, unfairly looking devastatingly hot.

“I’ll eat you out all weekend, Jongdae,” Chanyeol promises, a wild look in his eyes. “That is the tastiest omega slick I’ve ever had.”

Jongdae huffs in weak laughter. “It must have been a while since you’ve eaten Baekhyun then. He tastes like peaches.”

Chanyeol’s grin is feral. “I’ll get to both of you, promise.”

Baekhyun shudders, hips bucking instinctively as a jump of arousal pulses through him, ass needily clenching down on emptiness.

Jongdae notices, a pleased grin on his face. “Turn around, _hyung _, let me fuck you.”

Baekhyun’s stomach swoops in arousal. He obeys without a second thought, scrambling to turn over to his front. Just before he lays down again, a thought occurs to him. He looks over his shoulder at Chanyeol. “Do you think you’ll need long to knot?”

Chanyeol bursts into laughter and Baekhyun is confused for a second before he realizes that Chanyeol is pinching something between his thumb and forefinger.

Oh fuck.

“Is that - ” Baekhyun begins, only to cut himself off at the way Chanyeol inhales deeply, eyes starting to blow up.

“Scent strip came lose while I was eating out Jongdae,” Chanyeol confirms, carelessly wiping it on the bed. “Trust me, I am going to have no problems knotting. Fuck. I’ll probably enter a rut at some point.”

Jongdae and Baekhyun both shiver simultaneously, looking at each other with wide eyes. Rutting meant prolonged, bigger knots. More cum, more fun, and the chance that Chanyeol could keep up with both of them in heat. But it also meant all three of them would be going under the pheromone influence.

“T-then we have to do this now,” Jongdae says sternly.

Baekhyun nods, and Chanyeol makes a sound of confirmation.

“Fuck Baekhyun, Jongdae,” Chanyeol tells him, one hand pushing Jongdae to lay over Baekhyun. “I need to finger you and then I’ll fuck you to warm you up.”

“Baekhyun’s been fucking me - ” Jongdae protests, cheeks heated.

Chanyeol shakes his head, pointing to his cock. “No offense, but you probably haven’t been fucked deep yet. You said your toy is only six inches, right?”

Jongdae’s face flashes with a slew of emotion, pride warring with caution. Baekhyun holds his breath until Jongdae finally nods, one look at Chanyeol’s enormous cock enough of an incentive not to risk it. It would be safer to get Jongdae’s body used to Chanyeol’s cock before they went straight into double penetration.

“You ready?” Jongdae asks Baekhyun, who nods as best as he can into the bed.

He doesn’t see it but he feels it, Jongdae’s small, thick cock, returning home inside him. Within a few shifts of his hips, Jongdae finds the angle he needs, and starts to hammer away at Baekhyun’s sweet spot, hips slamming powerfully into his ass.

Baekhyun cries out at the assault on his prostate, hips twitching into the bed as Jongdae puts in the work.

Jongdae’s moan is sharp in the air, his pleasure thick on Baekhyun’s tongue. Chanyeol must have started fucking him with his fingers.

“You took three in one go. Look at you, such a good omega bitch,” Chanyeol praises.

Jongdae snarls, hips bucking back and taking his cock out of Baekhyun’s hole as he tries to hit Chanyeol.

“Hey!” Chanyeol chastises, “don’t be a bad boy. Come on, you’re leaving your hyung hanging.”

Jongdae looks back at Baekhyun, a pout on his lips. It highlights the kitten curl of his lips and his brown eyes look practically black with lust. It makes Baekhyun groan, head sinking back into the pillow, drunk off lust. Jongdae doesn’t miss the cue, sinking back in with one swift move.

Baekhyun moans anew, thighs twitching. He grunts as Jongdae tries to fuck his irritation into Baekhyun.

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun whines when Jongdae refuses to settle into a rhythm, “don’t be so mean! You like dirty talk! Come on, let Chanyeol say what he wants, it doesn’t matter!”

“Should I call you hyung too then?” Chanyeol asks, smirk evident in his voice.

“Chanyeol I will fuck you up, I swear to god,” Jongdae snarls, looking over his shoulder at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol has the gall to scoff. “He is technically my hyung since I’m so late in the year,” Chanyeol says, clearly trying to rile up Jongdae.

Baekhyun needs to cut this off. “For fucks sake!” He glares back as best as he can. “You fuckers never call me hyung, what does it even matter? Just fucking fuck me!”

Jongdae and Chanyeol share a look before identical smirks encroach their face.

“Of course, hyung,” Chanyeol says right as Jongdae purrs, “Anything you want, hyung.”

Baekhyun barely has a chance to draw a breath before Jongdae’s hips draw backwards before he slams forward, right into his sweet spot.

Electric pleasure zips through Baekhyun’s spine, his moan long and loud. He doesn’t get a chance for reprieve, Jongdae rears back to do it again.

He goes at it for a minute before his pace slows down. Baekhyun blearily turns his head, hating the pleasure being taken away.

Chanyeol draws Jongdae back. He practically dwarfs the omega, knees spread wide to get his cock level with Jongdae’s hole. He holds Jongdae by the hips, large hands nearly touching with how small Jongdae is. It makes Baekhyun’s stomach erupt in fire, the sight only fueling everything he wanted out of this encounter.

Jongdae whimpers and Baekhyun strains to watch as Chanyeol presses his cock to Jongdae’s entrance.

“I’m going to fuck you both,” Chanyeol vows, voice dark with promise.

Baekhyun can’t say anything, Jongdae’s low wail of pleasure drowns out everything else as Chanyeol sinks in. His mind blanks at the pure sounds of pleasure that pass through Jongdae’s lips, and he’s reminded again that this is the first time in years Jongdae’s been fucked with an alpha cock.

It makes Baekhyun squirm, pathetically thrusting into the mattress to get relief for his cock. He’s being pressed in deep with the combined weight on top of him and it makes him whine, unable to squirm.

“Look at him, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol commands, voice breathless.

Baekhyun steels himself and looks over his shoulder again. His gut clenches in a rush of arousal, taking in Jongdae’s flushed face, dotted with sweat and dried tears. Jongdae’s lower lip wobbles before he draws it into his mouth, sucking to distract himself from the way Chanyeol is no doubt _deep _inside of him.

With Jongdae’s birth canal dropped, Chanyeol’s cock must be rubbing against the most erogenous zone of a male omega’s body.

Jongdae’s not going to last.

Sure enough, Jongdae collapses onto Baekhyun’s back. Chanyeol seems not to care, using his hands to control Jongdae’s hips. “Ready?”

Baekhyun’s sure as fuck not.

Chanyeol fucks into Jongdae, drawing Jongdae back and drawing his cock out. Then he slams in, hips pressing Jongdae’s into Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nearly screams at the perfect weight of that thrust, Jongdae’s cock practically spearing into his prostate. It leaves him incoherent, his dick pulsing a steady stream of cum into the bed sheets as Chanyeol fucks Jongdae in to Baekhyun.

It goes on for seconds, for minutes, Baekhyun doesn’t know.

Jongdae comes first, a loud wail that reverberates through the air. The pure scent of Jongdae’s arousal cascades through the room, and that, more than the grind of Jongdae’s softening cock, does Baekhyun in.

He squirts all over Jongdae’s cock, yelling into the pillow. It’s the most intense orgasm he’s had today and his vision goes hazy for a moment.

For a second his abdomen cramps. The panic of thinking he’s going into heat draws Baekhyun out of his haze, aware of Jongdae’s full weight on top of him, his wet mouth panting into Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“H-he’s knotting me,” Jongdae whimpers into Baekhyun’s ear.

Baekhyun lets his head sink back down, ass clenching around Jongdae’s soft cock. With the way Chanyeol is pressing him down, Jongdae can’t slip out of him.

“You’re both so fucking hot,” Chanyeol pants, hips swivling wildly as he grinds his knot in. “I’m so lucky, fuck they’re going to be so jealous. Minseok hyung is going to kill me, oh my god,” Chanyeol moans.

Right on the heels of that dramatic statement is the pungent smell of alpha cum.

Jongdae’s breathing nearly stops, his body tensing on top of Baekhyun’s before he opens his mouth in a loud mewl. His hands dig into Baekhyun’s shoulders, shuddering his way through the sensation of Chanyeol cumming into him. Fake knots can never replicate the hot heat of cum, the satiating sensation of having the deepest itch scratched.

Baekhyun holds Jongdae as he shudders, body milking Chanyeol’s knot as Chanyeol moans softly, fucking into Jongdae occasionally. It goes on forever and is over all too fast, at the same time.

“That’s longer than I usually knot,” Chanyeol says, voice raspy, as he gently eases out of Jongdae. Baekhyun has to bite his own gasp back as Jongdae slips out of him in turn. “I’ll probably be in rut by the time Baekhyun’s in heat.”

Jongdae falls down next to Baekhyun limp, eyes blown wide as his hips make minute figure eights. Baekhyun can’t see much but he knows the cum Cahnyeol just dumped into him must be flowing out of him. It makes him hold Jongdae tighter, pushing that flare of jealousy down. The overall picture of Jongdae fucked out in pleasure is worth that small fight of possessiveness.

“How are you doing?” Chanyeol asks him.

In answer Baekhyun spreads his legs, hole on display, showing off Jongdae’s own leaking cum out of him.

Chanyeol’s eyes flit down, hungrily staring. “Is your heat any closer?”

“Soon,” Baekhyun confirms, staring back at Jongdae, in awe of the slackened pleasure on his boyfriend’s face.

If this is how good Jongdae looks just from one knot –

Fuck.

Baekhyun needs this.

He struggles to get back on his knees, Chanyeol helping him out. The alpha’s smell is absolutely divine and for a second Baekhyun wants to bury his nose into Chanyeol’s armpit, to lick off the sweat on Chanyeol’s chest. He wants to taste it, savour it.

But he shakes it off, more enticed by the compelling smell Jongdae is emitting.

“Jongdae, baby?” Baekhyun calls, hands delicately brushing sweaty hair off of Jongdae’s forehead. “You with me?”

Jongdae doesn’t answer right away. He takes a moment to swallow his excess saliva, blinking a few times before he turns his head to Baekhyun’s. “Here, I’m fine.”

Baekhyun smirks down at him. “What, you aren’t speechless? I knew Chanyeol’s knot by itself wasn’t good enough.”

Jongdae and Chanyeol hit him at the same time. Baekhyun whines at the onslaught of pain, pouting at them both. “What!? It’s true!”

Chanyeol looks like he’s going to pinch Baekhyun again, but Jongdae beats him to it, warningly gathering the flesh of Baekhyun’s thighs into his fingers.

“Hurry up and double fuck me, Baekhyun. I want to fuck you up,” Jongdae snarls.

Baekhyun shudders, arousal briefly flaring again.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun agrees, breathlessly, licking the salty sweat off his upper lip. He turns to Chanyeol. “You need time to recover?”

Chanyeol stares down at his hanging cock. “Not long. I can feel the rut under my skin. I can give you another knot before it takes over. But I need a bit more warm up.”

Baekhyun nods, turning back to Jongdae. “Let’s get some food and water in you.”

They’re quick to eat and drink, doing a half-hearted job at clean up with the understanding that they’re just going to mess everything up again, anyway. Jongdae gets clingier and clingier, demanding more attention from Baekhyun, all while Chanyeol sends heated looks their way, practically preening when they choose to eat his snacks instead of the ones they packed up.

Eventually, they’re back where they started, inside the nest, toys lined up beside them.

Chanyeol picks up the knot they decided to go with. It’s smaller than the one they’ve been practicing with, and a part of Baekhyun is disappointed for it because it can’t compare to Kris’ size. However, it’s the softest of the knots, and they decide they need to be kind to Chanyeol’s dick too.

A small part of Baekhyun squirrels away the thought that if this all goes well, they can go for bigger and better next time.

“You ready?” Chanyeol asks, all fake bravado, a funny picture as he holds up the bright pink dildo unsurely.

Jongdae rolls his eyes. “More than,” he says assuredly, and that’s Baekhyun’s cue.

“I’ll fuck him,” Baekhyun explains to Chanyeol, already moving behind Jongdae, shifting them until Baekhyun is lounging back against the pillows with Jongdae laying on him, back to chest. “Once your dick is in with mine, I’ll slip out, we’ll flip Jongdae over, and I’ll fuck in the toy. When you’re ready to knot, tell me and I’ll activate the fake knot.”

Chanyeol stares at him, mouth open. “How the fuck do you say all that so casually?”

Jongdae grumbles, shuffling on Baekhyun’s chest. “He’s shameless.”

Baekhyun plants a messy kiss on Jongdae’s cheek. “I’m so excited, babe.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jongdae grouses. “Double fuck me already.”

Baekhyun needs no further prompting. Jongdae’s so _wet _so _loose_, Baekhyun can practically slip right in. He’s been nursing a half hard cock throughout their little break courtesy of both Jongdae and Chanyeol’s pheromones, but now this close to making his dream a reality has him firming right up. He just knows that after this orgasm, he’s going to go straight into heat.

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun sighs out breathily as he lines up and pushes in. It’s wetter than he thought it would be, Chanyeol’s cum gushing out as Baekhyun forces his way in. Jongdae’s moan reverberates through Baekhyun’s chest and makes Baekhyun fuck in faster. Once Baekhyun’s in, he holds himself there, just breathing in his boyfriend’s scent, nose practically glued to Jongdae’s glands.

“Fuck me,” Chanyeol wheezes, sounding punch drunk. Baekhyun lifts his eyes to see the way Chanyeol roves over both of them hungrily.

“Fuck _me,__” _Jongdae commands, wiggling on Baekhyun’s cock and spreading his legs wider. “Come on, Chanyeol. Make it good for me.”

Resolve overtakes Chanyeol’s features and he nods determinedly. “I’ll make it up to you, Jongdae-ah. I’ll fuck you so good, knot you so right, you’ll be cumming every time you move.”

Both Jongdae and Baekhyun shudder at Chanyeol’s words. Before Baekhyun can gather himself to retort, Chanyeol stuffs in a finger next to Baekhyun’s cock.

The abruptness as them both makings sounds of pressure, Jongdae’s a breathy whine and Baekhyun’s a soft moan. Baekhyun’s cock twitches as Chanyeol’s finger strokes over his cock. It makes his hips buck and Jongdae’s breath break on a moan, neck tilting to the side in submission for a second before he resolutely brings it back up fast. Baekhyun hides his smile into Jongdae’s shoulder.

“Hurry up,” Jongdae demands. “I’ve been worked over more than Baekhyun’s tiny dick and one fucking finger, Yeol. _Fuck me_,” he snarls.

Baekhyun makes a small growl into Jongdae’s neck, displeased. “Wasn’t too tiny for you before Chanyeol showed up.”

Even though Baekhyun can’t see, he just knows Jongdae’s rolling his eyes.

“You asked for it,” Chanyeol warns, a cocky grin on his face. Baekhyun silently revels in the way Jongdae nearly yells, as two of Chanyeol’s fingers stuff in alongside the first. It has his own hips twitching, moans released into Jongdae’s skin. It’s amazing how it feels, Jongdae’s molten heat slowly expanding to let Chanyeol inside.

Chanyeol takes up the space like he’s meant to be there. It’s fucking Baekhyun up a bit, chest rising fast and hard as he tries to keep his calm. It’s so hard when all he feels so good, deep inside his perfect boyfriend, cock stroked by large and talented fingers.

Jongdae moans steadily, breath hitching as he breathes in and out and through the breach. It’s not Jongdae’s limit, but Baekhyun knows that this isn’t an easy stretch either.

“Good?” Chanyeol asks after a few moments, fucking his fingers in and out. “Need more stretching?”

“I’m not going to break! Both of you just _fuck_ me already!” Jongdae demands, voice almost sounding like it’s pleading.

It makes Baekhyun shudder in want, ears tingling at the beautiful sound. He bites his own lip to try and keep himself grounded, anticipation making his heart pump faster. They’re so close.

Chanyeol shuffles around on bed and Baekhyun nearly jumps at the feeing of Chanyeol’s large hands digging under his thighs instead of Jongdae’s.

“Need more room,” Chanyeol says with a wink. It would normally make Baekhyun sneer but his stomach’s practically sinking into a whirlpool of arousal because of the anticipation.

Helpfully, Baekhyun bends his legs until Jongdae’s fall open further.

“So small,” Chanyeol comments, thumb running over Jongdae’s rim in admiration. Right after he says that, he lines his cockhead up to Jongdae’s stuffed rim and pushes in.

Baekhyun can barely hear Jongdae’s loud groan, his ears ringing as Chanyeol’s hot and heavy cock slides along his, deeper and deeper until Baekhyun’s dick is being pressed down and back into Jongdae’s wet walls.

They all collectively pause as Chanyeol bottoms out, the sound of loud pants filling the room. Instinctively, Baekhyun caresses Jongdae’s torso, trying to get Jongdae to calm down and catch his breath.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Chanyeol chants, hips noticeably tense as he holds himself still. “You both feel so good, so perfect!”

“You okay?” Baekhyun asks Jongdae after he finds his own breath.

Jongdae nods shakily. “I-it’s good. Feels good.”

Baekhyun groans at how on edge Jongdae already sounds, voice high and breathy. So close.

Grinding his cock in, Baekhyun feels himself spill a bit inside Jongdae, absolutely floored by how he _can’t move_. He’s pinned by Jongdae’s furiously tight clenching, Chanyeol’s heavy cock. It makes him reel with arousal so pungent that he has to clutch Jongdae tightly as he rides through a wave of pleasure that nearly tips him over the edge.

“I’ll make you feel so good, baby,” Baekhyun promises, whispering into Jongdae’s ear, catching Chanyeol’s eye with his half-lidded stare. “I swore to you that I would have you blissed out in pleasure, and that’s what I am going to do.”

“B-Baek,” Jongdae whimpers, hands clutching Baekhyun’s, voice breaking softly. “Hyung, I’m so full.”

Baekhyun buries his face into Jongdae’s shoulder for a second, absolutely floored by just how helpless Jongdae sounds. This is his perfect boyfriend, vulnerable in his arms, pinned on two cocks and trusting Baekhyun to take care of him. It makes Baekhyun’s heart swell, resolve overtaking him to make this as good for Jongdae as he can. He wants Jongdae incoherent in pleasure, wants to make this as good as he promised. Wants Jongdae to fall apart in the safety of his arms.

Chanyeol hovers over the both of them, giving them time to get used to the intense feeling. The alpha is already dripping in sweat, arms straining from where they rest above them, as he fights not to move.

“You both look so good,” Chanyeol praises, voice shaky with pleasure. “So pretty, so sexy,” he moans.

Baekhyun almost wants to make fun of Chanyeol, but he really can’t spare the breath.

“Tell me when you’re ready, Dae,” Baekhyun whispers into Jongdae’s ear. His boyfriend twitches away at the sensation, the normalness of that gesture helps Baekhyun ground himself.

Jongdae takes a deep breath. His hand moves from where it cups over Baekhyun’s, down his own waist, until it rests over his pelvis. Baekhyun feels nearly punch drunk with lust when Jongdae traces over the skin there, palming it as if he can feel the bump.

“Give it to me,” Jongdae commands. “I want both your knots. Fill me and fuck me up.”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun moan in tandem. 

“We’ll fuck him together,” Baekhyun says with confidence he doesn’t really have. He feels like he’s two seconds form blowing.

“Sure, you can last?” Chanyeol says teasingly, voice tight but still stupidly annoying.

Truthfully, no. But Chanyeol doesn’t get to know that.

“Fuck him,” Baekhyun orders. Thankfully Chanyeol obeys.

Baekhyun listens to Jongdae’s sharp in-drawn breath as Chanyeol pulls out. It helps if he focuses completely on Jongdae, tries to ignore the heavenly feeling of Chanyeol’s hefty cock sliding over his own as he draws back.

Both omegas cry out together when Chanyeol slams back in.

“Oh!” Jongdae moans, head thrown back over Baekhyun’s shoulder as he arches hard. Baekhyun trembles underneath Jongdae’s weight, thankful for it. God, he’s so turned on, he doesn’t know how he is going to be able to hold on.

But he will. Jongdae’s sweet moans, the way his red, swollen mouth gasps desperately for air, it’s all so tantalizingly close to the picture Baekhyun really wants.

“Good?” Baekhyun checks in, only to be cut off with Jongdae’s demand of, “Harder!”

Chanyeol takes the command to heart.

Baekhyun chokes on a moan as Chanyeol takes control, large hands angling Jongdae’s hips, legs tipping Baekhyun back, and his own hips letting loose as he pounds deep and hard into Jongdae. The noise of fucking takes over the room, the slap of skin against skin, the wet squelch of slick and cum being fucked out of Jongdae, their moans of pleasure.

Baekhyun’s left hanging on an edge, listening to Jongdae slowly lose himself, fucked thick and deep by the two cocks. He grits his teeth and fights against bridging his lower body to join Chanyeol in fucking Jongdae as he instinctively wants to.

He doesn’t really get the chance.

“Oh!” Jongdae suddenly screams as Chanyeol shifts forward. Baekhyun almost loses Jongdae as the other omega arches so hard he nearly slips out of Baekhyun’s hold. “Fuck! Hn!”

Baekhyun is completely overtaken as Jongdae clenches down fiercely, desperate moans falling form his lips. He’s confused for a second, until Chanyeol smirks down at them.

“There?” Chanyeol asks, moving the both of them easily until Jongdae’s hips are hitched higher. “Is that your womb, Dae? Want me to fuck it?”

Jongdae sobs and Baekhyun’s eyes clench shut, tears of pleasure dripping down the sides of his face as Jongdae flutters wildly around them.

Chanyeol bullies deeper between their legs and Baekhyun feels his entrance ache at the feeling Chanyeol’s large testes slapping against his hole.

“Feels good, more,” Jongdae mewls, snapping Baekhyun out of it. Baekhyun shudders at Jongdae’s raspy voice. He places kisses up and down Jongdae’s throat, his own breath catching as Chanyeol draws back and fuck into them again and again.

Jongdae screams, his ass tightening up as Chanyeol pounds into them. In a complete accident, Baekhyun’s hips snap up and Jongdae screams, nails wracking down Baekhyun’s arms as he cums, ass tightening like a vice around them.

Baekhyun can’t hold on against that kind of pleasure.

His orgasm crashes over him, and he sobs as he cums hard, pulsing deep inside Jongdae’s ass. He rides so high, his ears are ringing and it’s only when he hears Jongdae’s whimpering that understands what just happened. He groans as he goes limp under Jongdae, panting hard. Slowly his hearing opens up further and he realizes Chanyeol’s murmuring something at both of them.

“Good omegas, so perfect, so beautiful,” the alpha murmurs, hands lightly caressing Jongdae’s torso to help him come down.

When Baekhyun opens his eyes, Chanyeol gives him a shaky smile. “Feel good?”

Baekhyun nods helplessly. He’s still wound up tight like a string, but that was one of the best orgasms Baekhyun’s ever had. His pleasure is still being milked from him, Jongdae’s ass pulsating around their cocks. It feels too good.

He gathers Jongdae in his arms, joining Chanyeol in petting him lightly to help him come down, partially for his own sanity.

“Jongdae, baby,” Baekhyun calls, “you okay?”

Jongdae takes large gulping swallows of air. “Y-you fucked into my prostate when Chanyeol fucked into my o-hole. I didn’t even think I was going to squirt until I did. It felt so good, Baek, I feel like I’m still there.”

Baekhyun moans into Jongdae’s neck, the simmering fire in his stomach blazing anew at Jongdae’s words.

“My baby,” Baekhyun moans, “I want you to feel so good. You want more?”

Jongdae nods, hands clutching Baekhyun’s. “More. Fuck me. I want two knots.”

Chanyeol leans down, placing a kiss on Jongdae’s shoulder. “We’ll fuck you so good, Jongdae. Stuff you so well, take you to your limit and break you over and over until you’re drowning in pleasure.”

Baekhyun and Jongdae whine at the same time, shuddering at Chanyeol’s promise.

“You ready?” Chanyeol asks Baekhyun.

Baekhyun takes time to collect his breath, panting as Jongdae keens, instinctively grinding down on both their dicks to get them to keep going. 

“Ready. Gonna roll you over, love,” Baekhyun tells Jongdae, nodding to Chanyeol over his shoulder.

Chanyeol slips out and Jongdae’s mewl of betrayal is so heady, Baekhyun nearly loses himself, blood rising back to his dick.

Shakily he draws his mostly soft cock out too, coaxing Jongdae to lay down on Chanyeol who takes up Baekhyun’s position, lounging against the headboard. He lays Jongdae down so he’s back to chest with Chanyeol.

Jongdae doesn’t waste a second, hands reaching down, hips lifting, as he slams down on Chanyeol’s cock.

Baekhyun feels short of breath, heart stuttering as Jongdae’s back arches in pleasure, hole fluttering wildly around Chanyeol. Chanyeol’s large hands grab Jongdae’s hips, holding him in place as he grinds up, grunting low and heady.

“Hurry,” Chanyeol orders, voice low and deep.

Baekhyun scrambles for the toy. Shakily, he brings it up to Jongdae’s red rim, glistening with slick and cum. It makes Baekhyun groan. He’s almost dizzy with how his cock valiantly tries to get right back up. His own ass clenches around nothing, but Baekhyun pushes past it all. He’s so close, he’s right there.

“Ready, baby?” Baekhyun asks Jongdae, kissing Jongdae’s chest. In return he gets a snarl, Jongdae’s dark eyes narrowed in impatience.

“Baekhyun, you better knot me right now. I’m done with your teasing. Fuck. Me.”

And Baekhyun obeys.

It’s almost surreal to see the pink head of the fake cock disappear into Jongdae’s hole.

Baekhyun’s torn between watching Jongdae’s hole take the cock and watching his boyfriend’s face of pleasure, kitten lips open wide in an ‘o’ as he’s fucked in deep.

Jongdae makes a high-pitched noise of pleasure, thighs slipping wider and back arching to fuck down on the cock. Baekhyun pushes and pushes, awed at the way Jongdae’s ass swallows the fake cock.

When it’s in as deep as it can go, Baekhyun finally stills, white noise receding to hear Chanyeol’s stuttered moans, Jongdae’s continuous moans of desire.

“Are you both okay?” Baekhyun checks in. He feels almost untethered, staring at the way the two cocks stretch Jongdae’s tiny hole, beyond what Baekhyun could have ever imagined. He swallows past his dry throat. He wants to trace Jongdae’s rim with his tongue, wants to feel how taut it is around the two cocks, but he knows Jongdae must be overstimulated already.

“Big,” Jongdae whimpers, hips grinding down. “They’re in so deep. It’s so good.”

Chanyeol only groans in answer.

Baekhyun releases a shaky laugh. “Wish you could see how good you look, sweetheart.”

Jongdae’s mouth, slack in pleasure, red lips swollen and enticing as he breathes rapidly. His rising chest with perked nipples on display, half hard cock drooling against his already messy belly. All leading down to the beautiful sight of Jongdae’s hole stretched wide around two cocks, thighs drenched in slick and cum.

“I’m gonna knot soon,” Chanyeol warns, voice shaky.

“Do it, do it,” Jongdae chants. “Knot me, cum in me, need it!”

“Can I fuck him?” Chanyeol pleads, looking straight at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun takes a deep breath but nods. He keeps the palm of his hand carefully flat against the base of the toy. “Fuck him good, Yeollie.”

Chanyeol needs no further prompting. He draws his hips back as far as he can, lifting Jongdae’s slight body up and then slamming down.

Jongdae screams in pleasure and Baekhyun’s ass twitches helplessly. Baekhyun can feel the toy struggling to try and fuck out with the force of Chanyeol’s thrusting, but he keeps his arm firm, awed at the push back and the force of Chanyeol’s thrusts.

Jongdae wails in pleasure, head tossing back and forth as he’s fucked. Baekhyun bites his lip so hard, he’s surprised he doesn’t bleed, watching Jongdae slowly lose himself.

He loses the battle when Jongdae’s eyes open a sliver, wetly looking at Baekhyun.

“Knot me, please, knot me, hyung,” Jongdae begs.

“I’ve got you,” Chanyeol answers in lieu of Baekhyun, who is struck speechless by the way Jongdae progressively seems to fall deeper and deeper into pleasure.

“I’m gonna knot him, Baek,” Chanyeol warns on a moan. Baekhyun swallows past the salvia in his mouth, nodding furiously.

“I – I’ll knot him, too,” Baekhyun breathes out, thumbing hovering over the switch of the knot command.

“Do it!” Chanyeol nearly yells as Jongdae screams, “Please!”

Baekhyun hits the switch, listening as the motors whirl, eyes immediately dropping from Jongdae’s face to his ass.

“Oh,” he moans helplessly, watching as the pink knot inflates, pushing Jongdae’s rim to it’s limits.

“Fuck, fuck!” Chanyeol yells, snarling in an alpha pitch.

Baekhyun is barely prepared for it, completely winded as Jongdae cums, squirting all over the two cocks, practically drenching Baekhyun’s hand as his slick slips through the spaces of the cocks inside him.

Beakhyun doesn’t care, completely entranced as Chanyeol’s knot grows, bigger and bigger, Jongdae’s desperate sobbing moans the perfect backdrop.

At the end of it, Baekhyun’s breathless with desire, feeling like a harsh breath will trigger his orgasm. He’s enamoured by the sight, eyes flickering between Jongdae’s face of pleasure and the sight of two large knots stuffing Jongdae’s hole.

“It feels so _good,” _Jongdae mewls, unprompted, voice thick with pleasure, tears falling from his eyes. He’s clenching his fists in the pillows by their heads, heels digging into the bed as he rocks back and forth on the knots. “Hyung, I feel so good, _hyung_. Baekhyun, please, need you.”

Baekhyun scrambles forward, hand slipping from the knot. With how tightly Jongdae is clenching there is no danger of it slipping away.

“Beautiful” Baekhyun says in a rush, raining a flurry of kisses upon Jongdae’s flushed face. “So beautiful, my love, my beauty, you look so good, wrecked so perfectly.”

Jongdae sobs, thighs lifting to try and wrap around Baekhyun but the shift in angle must be too much because he drops them with a cry. Baekhyun is quickly there to sooth, hands rushing up and down Jongdae’s chest, smearing his cum into Jongdae’s skin, roughly tugging Jongdae’s nipples, anything to distract him.

“Sit on his cock.”

Baekhyun freezes, staring at Chanyeol with wide eyes, mouth open in shock. Chanyeol’s entire countenance is dripping in alpha arousal, eyes narrowed with his command. His teeth are out in a snarl and Baekhyun instinctively freezes.

“W-what?” Baekhyun stutters.

“Sit. On. His. Cock,” Chanyeol repeats, growling his command.

Jongdae whimpers desperately, hands tugging Baekhyun forward.

“Make me feel good,” Jongdae begs, whining as Chanyeol reaches around him to drag Baekhyun closer. “Hyung, want it, want you, please, please.”

Baekhyun’s gut swoops in helpless arousal. He nods hastily, needing no further prompting. He scrambles forward, throwing his thigh over Jongdae’s hips and straddling Jongdae until Jongdae’s cock is nestled into he cleft of his ass.

Baekhyun takes a deep breath before he sinks down.

Instantly, it’s everything Baekhyun’s been missing snapping into place. He clenches hard around Jongdae’s cock, feeling it firm up inside him, rubbing amazingly against his prostate.

Jongdae wails underneath him, sobbing in pleasure. His hands try to lift up to hold Baekhyun but he’s clearly wrung out, so Baekhyun leans down instead, kissing Jongdae hard and fast. Jongdae’s mouth is almost completely slack in pleasure, and he lets Baekhyun plunder him.

He’s so focused on Jongdae he nearly forgets about Chanyeol.

“Perfect omegas,” Chanyeol growls when Baekhyun breaks the kiss and Baekhyun stupidly feels his stomach flutter at the praise. He tries to keep his head screwed on straight, kissing Jongdae’s wet face as much as he can as Jongdae’s small body trembles under him.

“Ride him, Baek,” Chanyeol orders.

Baekhyun’s hips are snapping before Chanyeol even finishes his command. Jongdae cries so sweetly under him, head thrashing back and forth as he tries to ride out all the stimulation.

Baekhyun’s thighs strain as he moves up and down on Jongdae’s cock, ass slapping down hard on Jongdae’s pelvis, heavy enough that he know he has to be putting unbearable pressure on Jongdae’s stuffed ass.

Sure enough, Jongdae screams, cumming hard inside Baekhyun, eyes rolling back as he squirts over the two knots.

“I’m going to cum,” Chanyeol warns, almost too late.

Baekhyun’s next breath in carries the sharp smell of alpha cum. It makes him heady with arousal, dizzy with desire, keening at Chanyeol’s growl of pleasure as he orgasms deep inside Jongdae.

Underneath him, Jongdae goes completely limp, head tilted in pure submission as he rides his orgasms out.

Baekhyun shakily draws his hand down, tracing the skin of Jongdae’s pelvis. It’s barely noticeable, but there is a bulge there.

And that is it.

Baekhyun cums completely untouched, ass tightening around Jongdae’s soft cock as squirts all over his boyfriend.

Jongdae sobs, hazy eyes locking onto Baekhyun’s, squirming but unable to go anywhere as Baekhyun's tightness milks his cock.

They stare at each other as they both come down. Baekhyun feels it then, the strongest desire to sink his teeth into Jongdae’s mating gland and mark him as his forever. Only Jongdae’s weak grinding underneath him and Chanyeol’s continuous rumbling stops him from doing that, slowly bringing him back from his own brink.

“Good, Baek, good omega,” Chanyeol praises, voice so deep it almost sounds like another person, tight with arousal. 

Baekhyun wants nothing more than to slump down on Jongdae, but he retains enough of his senses to lift up, letting Jongdae slip out of him.

Jongdae whimpers in loss, and something else. Baekhyun freezes, staring at Jongdae with wide eyes as he listens to Jongdae rumble his need in an omegan register.

Chanyeol answers with an alpha purr but neither Baekhyun nor Jongdae react to it. It does snap Baekhyun into action, leaning down to kiss all over Jongdae’s face.

“Shh, I’m here,” Baekhyun croons, peppering kisses over Jongdae’s eyes, nose, lips. “Perfect, my perfect, baby, you feel good, don’t you? Will you purr for me?”

Jongdae’s eyes are completely black and blown out with desire. He obeys easily, the most perfect omega purr. It makes Baekhyun’s ears tingle with absolute pleasure, feeling his own chest try to echo the sound. They hold each others’ gazes, Jongdae’s wet with tears, Baekhyun’s half-lidded with love and lust.

The bed shifts at the weight distribution and that must shift Chanyeol in the way Jongdae needs because Baekhyun watches in rapturous awe as Jongdae cums again, eyes falling closed, beautiful lips open as he makes a soundless scream, throat bared and begging for Baekhyun to sink his teeth in.

Baekhyun’s eyes fall down, absolutely floored by how Jongdae is practically _dripping_, his slick, Chanyeol’s cum.

“Two knots in you,” Chanyeol says shakily, “and it’s still not enough to keep you filled up, huh, baby? Need Baekhyun’s cock in you?”

Jongdae wails in answer and Baekhyun feels punch drunk with arousal. He shakes, shuffling close to feel Jongdae, to ground himself. Jongdae’s hand clutches Baekhyun’s neck desperately, head tilted to the side to try and kiss Baekhyun as he trembles from overstimulation.

Baekhyun’s got enough sense left to eye Chanyeol warily but the alpha doesn’t even look at the offered skin, focusing on breathing through his orgasm. Baekhyun goes back to focusing on Jongdae, calming his boyfriend down, but doing all he can to tease him, keep him on the razor edge of pleasure.

They get a fourth orgasm out of Jongdae as Chanyeol’s knot shrinks down, enough for Chanyeol to instinctively fuck into Jongdae, trying to push his cum up to Jongdae’s birth canal. Baekhyun joins in, cruelly jacking Jongdae’s nearly soft cock until he's crying in earnest, spilling all over Baekhyun's hand and going completely limp between the two of them.

By then, Baekhyun’s abdomen has started cramping. He pushes past it, focusing on Jongdae's blissful face, slipping in and out of consciousness.

Once Chanyeol pulls out, he carefully shifts Jongdae to his side, taking the fake cock out. Jongdae immediately purrs, begging for Baekhyun and Baekhyun holds him tight and close. He holds Jongdae as the omega cries in exhaustion, wrapping him up in his scent so Jongdae can find a way to ground himself. Chanyeol helps, acting as a weighted blanket, holding Jongdae down and squashed between the two of them.

Even though all he can focus on is Jongdae’s chest rising and falling against his, he has enough in him to be thankful for all of Chanyeol’s help.

“I’ll take care of you both,” Chanyeol promises, pressing soft kisses to both their heads. Baekhyun gives him a shaky smile.

“Thank you” Baekhyun answers on behalf of them both. Jongdae finally goes limp, passed out in his arms.

They’ve still got a lot to deal with, including Baekhyun’s own heat, but for now, Baekhyun feels a bone deep satisfaction. This is all he could have wanted.

He must have said the last part out loud because Chanyeol laughs a bit, hand tracing down Baekhyun’s back to land on his ass.

“We should try it again,” Chanyeol comments. “I was at the wrong angle, the toy was by his womb. If it was mine, he would have passed out in pleasure on my knot.”

And like that, Baekhyun is awake again. Oh, the exhaustion is still there, but the hunger never really abates, not when it comes to Jongdae. He clutches his boyfriend tighter.

“Practice does make perfect,” Baekhyun rasps, looking down hungrily at Jongdae.

He’s sure his boyfriend would agree.

**Author's Note:**

> I did it. Nearly 30k of just trying to get Jongdae double stuffed. My pride and joy :'D Thank you to my lovely cheerleader HunnieDae for helping me out with this fic! <3 I hope you all enjoyed, this fic is my smutty baby!


End file.
